wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Multiboxing software
Multiboxing is a term used to denote one user playing multiple accounts simultaneously. This can be done using one or more machines. Solutions exist for both the PC and Mac. There are also solutions for using both PC and Mac at the same time. It has been very difficult to find solutions for multiboxing in the past that actually work but there are a few that work very well. Some of them are very easy to setup and come with good instructions on exactly how to do it. Software requirements To multibox, you must have a separate copy of World of Warcraft, and any desired expansions, for each account you plan to play together. Software-driven solutions are generally cheaper than Hardware solutions. However, a single PC running multiple games will require a higher-end PC than for multiple PCs that each run a single game. In general, if you have a mid-grade or better PC by today's standards, software multiboxing can be done entirely on your existing PC. However, the option to use additional PCs does remain available depending on the software used. Broadcasting software Key broadcasting sends keystrokes for one application to one or more copies of the application, whether they are on the same machine or not. Note that this does not broadcast the effects of keystroke, such as a complex macro, but just the actual keystroke itself. Some multiboxing software additionally supports mouse broadcasting. AutoHotKey AutoHotKey is a PC-only application that sends keystrokes to more than one clients on the same machine. Although it does take a bit to set up, this is an example of setting up the "2" key to be sent to both World of Warcraft clients. WinGet, wowid, List, World of Warcraft ~2:: KeyWait 2 IfWinActive, World of Warcraft { ControlSend,, 2, ahk_id %wowid1% ControlSend,, 2, ahk_id %wowid2% Return } *Premade AutoHotKey script for nearly all keystrokes *Home of AutoHotKey GameCommanderPro GameCommanderpro is a multiboxing management program. It provides all the required functionality (Key and mouse broadcasting, macro generation, window management, processor affinity, etc.). Its key feature is a configuration interface allowing the user to think in terms of game actions rather than the technical aspects. The configuration process creates all the basic macros you need for multiboxing. GCP allows creation of complex spells (where each character casts a different spell) through a single form. For more complex situations, it features a graphical spell rotation editor. These can be used with no knowledge of macro creation and key broadcasting. GameCommanderPro links with a special in game mod to provide advanced targeting, including the ability to rapidly change roles(ie. Tank, DPS, Heals) for each your characters, even in combat. This targeting system replaces FTL. Though simple to use it still has lots of features for advanced users including a command language. *Home of GameCommanderPro HotkeyNet HotkeyNet is a PC-only application that lets you control several programs on your network from any keyboard no matter which PCs the programs are running on. A single keystroke can send commands to one character, two characters, or any number of them. The commands can be the same or different. You can control more than one program on each PC. You can press hotkeys on any keyboard. The same hotkey can do the same things or different things when pressed on different keyboards. A single command can tell each character to do one thing or many things. You can use HotkeyNet as a simple key-broadcaster, but it can also do much more. Despite its power, HotkeyNet is fairly easy to use. Here's a sample key definition: Whoopee! *Home of HotkeyNet ISBoxer ISBoxer features instant window swapping, highly configurable key mappings with WoW macro management, and mouse broadcasting that includes an actual cursor visible on all windows (including AoE targeting circles) -- whether using 1 PC or multiple PCs. A new Video Feeds feature can be used to show a live view of minimaps, combo points, bag space or other useful information from each window right in your main game window. In-game Click Bars can be created with a simple editor, to click buttons for some actions instead of memorizing more hotkeys. Keep different configurations per Character with virtual files, without needing to sacrifice performance by using multiple folders. Very easy to get started with the Quick Setup Wizard, which sets up all of those things, plus auto-assisting Action Bar hotkeys, in seconds. ISBoxer also provides the ability to mouse broadcast from specific areas on screen to any target windows. This means you can use standard healing AddOns (such as Grid, Healbot or Vuhdo) to heal your team or an entire raid from any window with mouse clicks, instead of creating several hotkeys per character you want to heal. ISBoxer works for many games, including EverQuest, EverQuest 2, EVE Online, Lord of the Rings Online, RIFT and World of Warcraft. * ISBoxer Home Page * Supported games * Quick Start video * Quick Start Guide - Deutsch version Keyclone Introduced in April 2006, Keyclone is a peer-to-peer keyboard multiplexor that will simultaneously pass keys between machines and to specific games/windows of interest. This allows for scalable multi-boxing while also getting the most out of your hardware. To do this, Keyclone links applications together, enabling you to hit 'F1' within one application, and having that key simultaneously sent to each of the other applications Keyclone is managing. It will also send those same keys to any other Keyclone instances you may have linked in, which in turn will distribute the keys to the applications they are managing. This interconnection allows for an unlimited number of characters under the control of a single user (theoretically). Keyclone also has the ability to help the user lay out their screen using it's 'maximizer' feature. Using keyclone's maximizer, the user can resize and position each game wherever they wish. Visit the images section of the Keyclone site for example layouts. The idea behind this product is to allow for advanced multiboxing without all the expensive hardware. This product is not free, but does require a one time lifetime fee. *Keyclone Forums PwnBoxer Created in 2009, Pwnboxer is a PC only multiboxing software. It has a drag and drop ability to set the size and location of WoW windows. A user can bind any key such as F1, Numpad0, to "broadcast" to their entire multiboxed group of characters. Users can also broadcast mouse movements to cast AOE spells such as Blizzard and Flamestrike. Pwnboxer also can control CPU usage by setting different WoW's to different cpu. An example would be setting your primary WoW to cpu 1 and 3 additional WoW's to cpu 2. This allows your PC the ability to run multiple copies of World of Warcraft without additional hardware. In addition to keyboard and mouse multiboxing features, this software also has a built-in in game web browser, allow you to browse websites such as WoWWiki without exiting out of the game window. There also exists the ability to chat with multiboxing gamers worldwide through built-in chat functions. The software also has extra features such as video recording and network monitoring, two functions gamers often take advantage of. To get the most from any WoW multiboxing software it's advisable to always ensure that the features suit your needs. Try to read reviews on different applications to determine the best choice, any good wow multiboxing review is a good reference point. *Official Releases of Pwnboxer Synergy Synergy, available for Windows, OS X, and GNU/Linux, is an application that allows sending of keystrokes to clients on other machines. It can also send mouse movement as well but some have found this difficult in practice. It allows you to seamlessly transition from one PC to another simply by moving your mouse to that screen or through the use of hotkeys. Once you've moved over to another PC your keyboard and mouse have complete functionality. Each PC does require its own monitor, it just enables you to control all with one keyboard and mouse. Setup time does take a bit, but is well worth the time spent. *Sourceforge homepage for Synergy *Solution to overcome mouselook problems Multibox Multibox is an open source program developed for multiboxing games. Multibox is similar to synergy in many ways, but is more friendly for gamers. Multibox allows broadcasting of keys and mouse movement/clicks to all or some of the connected clients. There is support to limit which keys should be broadcasted while broadcasting is enabled. It has multi-resolution support for mouse movement. *Official blog for Multibox Jamba Jamba is an AddOn for World of Warcraft that is designed to assist multiboxers. Jamba is divided into modules. The core Jamba options involve configuring the multi-boxer's group of characters and setting one of the characters to be the master character. Through the many modules Jamba providers, an interested multiboxing gamer can automatically control such things as party requests, flying, accepting quests and more. Jamba can also automate actions such as buying and selling, talking to people, and repairing. For more information, see their official website here: *Jamba Levelbuddy Levelbuddy is new multibox program that dedicated for World of Warcraft only. The key points of this software are: *Very light - just one exe without installation *Easy to use - start and enjoy *Minimal character setup - just make three macros and one keybind The setup requires only this three things: *One key to bind. *One macro to make (assist & follow). *One standalone exe to run. You can tune it in 4 minutes and start playing. The program and instruction can be seen at Levelbuddy official site. Lidc Lidc is a multiboxing software solution for the PC that can broadcast keystrokes, mouse clicks and mouse movement across all running clients. It features a character management system that allows you to add as many characters as you like and create custom character groups for easy launching. Each character can be customised with its own fast switch hotkey, CPU usage and window title. Lidc includes a layout designer with a drag and drop type of interface, multiple monitor support and picture in picture (PiP) control which allows you to place a character window within another character window. Additionally, it provides the capability to design your layout in full screen and resize already running clients so that you may observe the final result while still in the design process. Lidc also features key remapping control which allows you to choose between 3 remapping modes: simple remapping, round robin and by active character. The latter allows you to create a remapping configuration that changes depending on which character you are controlling at the time. As an extra feature, Lidc allows you to specify your favorite voice chat application which is then included in the character launch menu for your conviniency. Finally, it provides hotkeys that allow you to toggle broadcasting, switch between characters, switch layouts and control key remapping. *Lidc Official Site *Lidc Features Mac software WoW-Multiboxer (freeware program) Under Mac Os X you can start as many instances of WoW as you want using Blizzard's stock Battle.net app. Choose an account, hit the blue Play button, choose another account, hit the Play button. Another option is to use WoW-Multiboxer application which lets you run two or more World of Warcraft applications simultaneously. The only requirement for using this application is to have your World of Warcraft application installed in the default folder (Applications folder). *Home page of WoW-Multiboxer for Mac Plexer (commercial program) Plexer is a commercial key broadcasting software for the Mac. It has support for remember creating configurations for a group of applications, black listing of keys so that only some of your keys make it to your apps, and a few other nice features. *Plexer Website Clonekeys Clonekeys is a simple Mac application which replicates keystrokes across designated applications. It is incredibly easy to use. Simply start your game sessions and the Clonekeys program. For each session tell Clonekeys to add a program and then click that programs window. *Home page of Clonekeys See also *Multiboxing hardware *Multiboxing macros Category:Multiboxing